Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Pilot | Season1_2 = 0-8-4 | Season1_3 = The Asset | Season1_4 = Eye Spy | Season1_5 = Girl in the Flower Dress | Season1_6 = FZZT | Season1_7 = The Hub | Season1_8 = The Well | Season1_9 = Repairs | Season1_10 = The Bridge | Season1_11 = The Magical Place | Season1_12 = Seeds | Season1_13 = T.R.A.C.K.S. | Season1_14 = T.A.H.I.T.I. | Season1_15 = Yes Men | Season1_16 = End of the Beginning | Season1_17 = Turn, Turn, Turn | Season1_18 = Providence | Season1_19 = The Only Light in the Darkness | Season1_20 = Nothing Personal | Season1_21 = Ragtag | Season1_22 = Beginning of the End | Season2_1 = Shadows | Season2_2 = Heavy is the Head | Season2_3 = Making Friends and Influencing People | Season2_4 = Face My Enemy | Season2_5 = A Hen in the Wolf House | Season2_6 = A Fractured House | Season2_7 = The Writing on the Wall | Season2_8 = The Things We Bury | Season2_9 = ...Ye Who Enter Here | Season2_10 = What They Become | Season2_11 = Aftershocks | Season2_12 = Who You Really Are | Season2_13 = One of Us | Season2_14 = Love in the Time of Hydra | Season2_15 = One Door Closes | HistoryText = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series created for ABC by Joss Whedon, based on the Marvel Comics organization S.H.I.E.L.D. The series is produced by Marvel Television, and is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D revolves around the character of Phil Coulson, with Clark Gregg reprising the role. A pilot, written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen, and directed by Joss Whedon, was given the green light in late 2012 and filmed in early 2013. The series was officially ordered on May 10, 2013 and premiered on September 24, 2013. The first season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ended on May 13, 2014, and a second season was greenlit on May 8, 2014 with a premiere set for the Fall 2014 television season. Videos File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Promo 1|Promo # 1 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer|Season 1 Trailer File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 2 teaser HD|Season 2 Trailer File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access With Agent Ward|Level 7 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Character Profile Agent Melinda May|Agent Melinda May File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Producers Talk Season 2 - Comic Con 2014 File:Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Cloaking" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Debrief" Fan Brain Season 1 File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge" File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well Season 2 File:Agents of SHIELD - "Shadows" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - "Heavy Is The Head" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Making Friends and Influencing People - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - Face My Enemy Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Hen in the Wolf House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Fractured House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - The Writing on the Wall Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD The Things We Bury - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - ...Ye Who Enter Here File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - What They Become File:Agents of SHIELD S02E11 "Aftershocks" Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E12 "Who You Really Are" - Fan Brain Notes * The Pilot was screened in its entirety at San Diego Comic-Con on 19 July 2013, and was screened again at the Disney D23 Expo on 11 August 2013. * CTV announced in June 2013 that they hold the broadcast rights for Canada. In Australia, the show will be broadcast by Channel 7, which will be fast-tracked to premiere on the channel shortly after the U.S. premiere. On August 22, 2013, it was confirmed that Channel 4 would air the show in the United Kingdom, set to premiere after the U.S. premiere, on September 27, 2013. * In an August 2013 Entertainment Weekly interview, Joss Whedon said that "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." is "basically a TV series of 'The Zeppo' an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was a very deliberate deconstruction of a Buffy episode in order to star the person who mattered the least. The people who are ignored are the people I've been writing as my heroes from day one." * The first season consists of 22 episodes. }}